Let Me Be Your Hero
by christibabe
Summary: Ranger contemplates a life-altering decision as he watches Stephanie. Babe HEA. Morelli mentioned but not hurt. Based on the song I Can Be Your Hero.


**Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters they belong to J.E. The song is I Can Be Your Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

_This is from Ranger's POV and is complete as is._

Ranger's POV:

I pulled the Turbo into Stephanie's parking lot and slipped into the space by the door. I made my way up to her apartment and tripped the locks, letting myself into her apartment. Silently I made my way through her darkened apartment and took my usual seat in the chair as I watched her sleep. I had a hard decision to make. I was at a cross road and had to make the decision on not just my future, but Babe's as well. I thought back to the first time I had met her. The day she had walked into that diner…..I took one look at her and thought….

_Let me be your hero_

I owed Connie and when she called to ask me to meet with the new BEA Vinnie had hired I agreed. She amused me. This little white girl from the burg who hadn't a prayer was going after Joe Morelli, a TPD detective. Morelli had her beat in the experience department hands down but she'd managed to bring him in. I hadn't really taken her seriously. When she called to tell me she needed my help because she was handcuffed naked to her shower I was shaking my head and laughing all the way to her place. I was laughing until I got my first look at her. She was sexy hot and she looked me in the eye when I walked in daring me to crack jokes at her expense. She had class. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and take her to my bed. I felt protective of her and felt like teaching Morelli a lesson.

Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight

I remember the first mission I had gone on after meeting her. I couldn't believe how much I thought about her while I was gone and how much I wanted to know what she was doing every minute of the day. She was the first person I wanted to see when I got back. It was as if I needed to see her and make sure she was safe before I could move back into the stream of things. I just wanted to crawl into bed with her and hold her all night long.

Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight

Each time I left on a mission after that, I needed to see her before I left and then when I returned she was the first one I sought out. I wasn't okay until I knew she was. I found myself worrying about her in the middle of missions. Always before, I had been able to keep my focus solely on the mission at hand. If she needed someone to save her from a skip or a new crazy, I wanted to be the one. I was glad when Tank said she was staying in my apartment on 7 during the Slayer ordeal. When Stiva took her I wouldn't rest until I had found her. There would have been no saving the bastard if she'd been harmed. When I opened the cabinet door and she fell out…..my heart jumped in my throat and if Stiva had been there in that moment I would have killed him with my bare hands.

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Every time I got the call that her trackers had gone off line I couldn't relax until I had seen her and assured myself she was alive and unhurt. Every time I watched Morelli berate her for blowing up another car…I just wanted to hold her to me and tell Morelli to go to hell. I wanted to obliterate him from her mind and hold her close, taking away all the pain. I wondered if she could handle all the emotion she made me feel or of I would scare her away. If I revealed myself to her would she run away or would she embrace what I had to give her.

Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care you're here tonight

I watched as she moved in her sleep. I wanted to take her in my arms and let her know everything was okay. She would always be safe as long as I had breath in my body.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Again she moved and I watched as she frowned in her sleep. She was dreaming. Something was troubling her. I didn't even need to think about it as I stood and unbuckled my utility belt and set it on the nightstand beside her bed. I pulled the covers back and slid in beside her, taking her in my arms. She turned to me and snuggled closer. I closed my eyes and let myself just feel her in my arms. I didn't want to think of the life-altering decision I needed to make, I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I knew I was crazy to let emotion enter the picture but at the moment I didn't care. I had her in my arms and that's all that mattered.

_Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

As I lay there holding her while she slept I wondered if I'd already made my decision. I kissed her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. I wanted to tell her I would stand by her forever and take away her pain.

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
Oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I thought about all the good I had done over the past few years. The missions I'd been on and the results. People were alive because of the sacrifices I had made. I knew for some of those people I was their only hope. Was it wrong to want something for myself now? Could I live with myself knowing I chose myself over the next mission? She turned and I had a full view of her beautiful face. I remembered all that had been the last three years and as I came to a decision her eyes started to flutter open.

I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away

Stephanie looked into my eyes and smiled. "Hello Batman."

I kissed her cheek, "Hello Babe."

Her gaze turned serious, "Are you leaving on a mission?"

I held her gaze for several seconds before replying, "No Babe. No more missions. Its time for me to hang up my world cape and just be your hero."

She looked at me longingly, "Can you do that?"

I nodded and told her…

_I can be your hero_

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to her. I took her mouth with mine and let passion take over doing the talking.

_They lived happily ever after._

_THE END_


End file.
